1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a slide fastener slider having a detachable pull tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (Jikkaisho) 57-99413 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Tokkaisho) 58-165805 disclose slide fastener sliders having detachable pull tabs.
In the slider disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication 57-99413, a pull tab retainer disposed on the top of a slider body has a central portion divided into two sections, one of which is pivotally movable to open and close the retainer and is normally biased to its closed position by a spring. However, the split or separation in the central portion of the retainer is conspicuous and hence mars the appearance of the slider.
In the slider disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 58-165805, a pull tab retainer includes an arch-shaped lug disposed on the top of a slider body and having a free end spaced therefrom by a gap, and a wire spring supported on the lug or the slider body so as to retractably project into the gap to open and close the pull tab retainer. This prior art slider has no problem so far as attachment and removal of the pull tab and appearance are concerned. After the pull tab has been attached, however, the spring is engageable with the pintle of the pull tab, thus making the pull tab non-stable when it is pulled. Further, in assembling the slider, the spring has to be forcibly compressed or deformed when it is inserted into the gap. The spring is therefore liable to be excessively deformed so that its initial shape can no longer be restored after the assembly. Thus, easy and accurate mounting of the spring is difficult to achieve.